


Art: Brave lady

by Isilloth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As respond or your prompt I made Haleth's fanart! I hope you enjoy it.<br/>I know she's not beautiful here,but I've never imagine her as such. She is rather tough woman I it's how I see her. And she was at her late thirties, when she entered Beleriand.<br/>I ship her with Caranthir just like you, I even wanted to draw them together but I couldn't think about proper composition so she's alone here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Brave lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodEarthAndInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEarthAndInk/gifts).




End file.
